


A Different Kind of Satisfying

by EmmaMine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader sass, Reader-Insert, They're all Tsunderes, Trying not to give everything away in tags, Tsundere Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, dom!reader, reader has a nickname, reader is a singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaMine/pseuds/EmmaMine
Summary: It looks like you have found another little family to protect. Don't worry, your talented enough. Your journey will take you through many twists, turns, ups, downs and maybe a skeleton or two hiding in your closet.... WTF Sans! Your going to love every minute of it. Would.... can it be alright if you stayed?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	A Different Kind of Satisfying

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Hope you enjoy ~

Walking down a damp ally, your sneakers make small splashes in the puddles collected from last night’s rain, as you approach a lone door. You glance back at the ally entrance before reaching the door, not a soul insight. You push it open and quickly step inside. You breath in the seedy smoke and perfume from backstage with a sigh. It was familiar and comforting to you now. Back to the grind. You smile as you head towards the dressing room. Justin looks up as you approach. 

“About time you got here Red. You’re on in 15.”

“Awww. It’s nice to see you too Jus.”

“Show up any later babe, and I won’t be able to keep covering for you.”

You walk up to Justin with a sly grin and lay a hand on his shoulder as you walk past. 

“Please Larry loves me plus, what would be the fun in that.”

You give him a wave and he scoffs. Opening the door to the dressing room, the smell of perfume almost drowns out the smell of cigar smoke… almost. A huge mirror takes up the whole wall, surrounded by bright, glaring white lights. The worn vanity table is littered with half used makeup. In one of the cheap folding chairs sat, Trixie, a beautiful, busty blond who was currently reapplying her lipstick. 

“Red, Darling. Late as usual.” 

“Oh, can it Bixie. What did Boss Man say that he wanted today?”

Trixie scrunches up her nose in distaste at the nick name you had given her. Pity really, you had put so much love and thought into it. You just combined bitch and Trixie. Genius, really. You had an amiable relationship with her at best.

“Well he told me something with smolder. Apparently, he’s got a guy coming in that likes the sass.” 

You smile. You can do sass. Sass was your middle name. 

You plop down in your seat next to her and begin your own make up. Smolder they wanted smolder they would get. You decide to go with a light smokey eye, highlight to the gods, lashes for days and to finish it off, red lipstick befitting of your nick name. You smile at yourself in the mirror after the finishing touches. Perfect. 

“So did Larry mention anything about this guy coming in?”

“No. Just that there’s potentially big deal going down so they’ll be taking the booth in the back.” 

You hmm to yourself as Justin pokes his head into the dressing room. 

“Hurry your ass up Red. You’ve got 5 minutes.” 

“Alright. Alright. Don’t get your panties twisted.”

You get up from your chair and rustle through the rack of costumes and dresses in the back of the room. You select a deep red, strapless dress that hugged your chest enough it wouldn’t slip down, a slit ran up to your upper thigh showing off the curve of your leg. Stripping, you quickly pull the dress on into place and slip on a pair of black heels before exiting the dressing room. 

You hurry your way to the curtains and take a peek out from the side. The bar looks fairly full as you scan for familiar faces. Larry is behind the counter talking to a portly man, decked out in a full pinstripe suit and about a dozen rings. He could have walked straight out of one of the God Father movies. He must be the important guy that Trixie had been talking about. Larry is all smiles as he leads the man to the big booth tucked away in the back of the bar. That spot was always reserved for some bigwig, so you knew whenever that seat was full to go all out. 

Just before you turn away something catches your eye; you noticed the man’s entourage. At least six large men, all packing guns, took seats in and around the booth, but they weren’t what drew your eye. It was the large skeleton monster with a lazy smile laden with sharp teeth and a golden tooth that had caught your attention.

From what you could tell he’s short for a monster but no less intimidating as he glowers at his surroundings, smoke oozing from the holes where a nose would be as he huffs on the fat cigar clenched in his teeth. He’s dressed in a simple white, button up shirt with black slacks and tie loosely thrown around his neck.

It’s been about five years since the arrival of monsters into society when they broke out of Mount Ebott so it wasn’t like you had never met one before, it’s just been a while. Also due to some shitty segregation laws and the number of gangs in the area, it was shocking to see one in your club let alone with a human gang. You kind of regret not going full sex demon with your look tonight. No worries because you’re about to change that. 

Justin nudes your shoulder.

“So, what’s the number?” 

You give him a sly smile.  
  
“I think I’m going full Jessica Rabbit tonight. I’m in a good mood.” 

Justin just raises an eyebrow. 

“Yes ma'm.” 

The lights dim down and Justin walks across the stage to the piano. The chatter of the bar patrons quiet when a spotlight shines over your place behind the curtain. You grab the microphone.

_You had plenty money 1922_

Justin presses the first keys on the piano and the curtains finally part, revealing you to the crowd. A chorus of wolf whistles and cat calls cut through the hush. 

_You let other women make a fool of you_  
 _Why don’t you do right?_  
 _Like some other men do._

You saunter your way towards the edge of the stage, mic in hand. You stare down a man who dared get closer to the stage. You press your heel lightly to his forehead and push him back. 

_Get out of here._   
_Get me some money too._

You walk down the steps of the stage to the floor littered with tables, chairs and patrons. You tease a man here and there while you pick your way towards your goal. You make eye contact with the portly man in the pinstripe suit as you stole a hat off a bearded man’s head and placed it on your own.   
  
_You sit down and wondering what it’s all about_  
 _If you ain’t got no money they will, put you out_  
 _Why don’t you do right?_  
 _Like some other men do._

You slink your way through the guards with light touches and a flutter of your lashes until you reach the mob boss and sit down directly in his lap. He grins at you like the cat that caught the canary. 

_Get out of here._   
_Get me some money too._

You lightly touched his cheek, nick a ring or two off his finger while he isn’t looking, slipping them in-between your breasts. Smiling, you hopped off his lap, away from his greasy hands grabbing at your waist and take the hat off your head placing it on his as a distraction. You turn your attention to the skeleton monster who’s watching you carefully, lazy grin still intact, standing just to the side of the booth.

 _Now if you had prepared 20 years ago_  
 _You wouldn’t be wandering now from door to door._  
 _Why don’t you do right?_  
 _Like some other men do_. 

You plant your ass on the tall side of the booth right next to the skeleton and lightly grab his tie. Now that you were up close and personal, you examined the black blazer carelessly thrown over his shoulder and the couple of gold rings on his skeletal fingers that matched his one gold tooth. Interestingly enough, there wasn’t a gun or weapon on the guy. You pull him close to the point you can smell the smoke and cologne he wore. You notice what looks like beads of sweat coming off his skull, but his glaring red eye never moves from your face. Your smile becomes a smirk when he doesn’t move to pull away. 

_Get out of here._   
_Get me some money too._

Slowly, you let the poor skeleton go and saunter on back towards the stage while twirling away from a punk who dared to try and grab you. 

_Get out of here._   
_Get me some money too._

_Why don’t you do right?_   
_Like some other men do._

_Get out of here._  
 _Get me some money too._

When you reach the stage, you walk over to the piano and sit atop it. 

_Why don’t you do right?_   
_Like some other men……_

You lock eyes with the monster once more and wink.

_do ~~~~~~~~~~~~_

You hop off the piano and walk backstage finishing your run as the curtain closes behind you. When Justin finishes the piano, the bar is a roar with whoops and hollers. You smile and dig the ring out from your dress. It’s silver with a nice big emerald in the middle. 

“All in a day’s work ~”

**Author's Note:**

> If you loved this don't be afraid to leave a comment! The song in this chapter is "Why Don't you do Right" from the movie How to Frame Roger Rabbit. Let me know if you have any song recommendations! There will be more number to come!


End file.
